Winds of Change
by Laserai
Summary: Project on Hold Until Completion of HOTD Project. Last Updated 04/24/2013


A LAPS Networks Original Fanfiction

"Winds of Change" A Ranma ½ Fanfiction Created By: Laserai Ranma ½ Original Story By: Rumiko Takahashi 

Legal Notice: This story is strictly for the use of creative venting on my part and is not to be used for any financial gains whatsoever. Therefore, it is not to leave this site without my permission otherwise this is plagiarism which is a crime in the US which is taken very seriously. The Ranma ½ original characters and any other elements related are the property of VIZ and Rumiko Takahashi and other copyright holders. Original characters not related to this anime are my property alone and are not to be used without prior permission. Thanks.

Author Notes: Sorry folks but my main secondary hard drives suffered a system wide apocalyptic failure causing me to lose 97 percent of all my data on it which includes all my fanfic stories I have collected over the years from other writers, my original fanfic stories, all of my Website files, pictures and related files accumulated over a 7 year period and my original anime which I have been working on for 3 years now. I have collected the file fragments but they number well over 10,000 files and would take me more then a few years to completely decipher. If anyone knows of a program that can recover data from file fragments in a WIN XP environment please let me know. My creative skills are suffering due to this severe loss, which I am still having a hard time recovering from. Well, anyway (--) this story is a revamp of my first attempt before it was lost to my hard drive apocalypse. Hope you like it cause I am trying to recall it straight from memory.

Introduction 

The position in the time line of the story is right after the 2nd Ranma ½ Movie. I am not very familiar with the whole Saffron incident in fact until I stumbled across it in several fanfics I had never heard of it before. Any info on where this event occurred by all means tell me. Maybe it's a manga related incident. Anyway, I do not intend to change the anatomy that is Ranma and Akane. Some might say why not change it? Well, Rumiko Takahashi made it in the ending so that the two would seemingly work it out eventually and its clear these two are meant to be together in her opinion. However, that's not to say I don't intend to alter some other current pairings from the original story. As you will soon see, I have something else of a completely different entirety planned for Kasumi and also for Nabiki. Granted, some might say keep it as it is but I for one do not see Nabiki with Kuno anytime soon realistically. Not that I don't knock the fanfics I have read which have explored this possible option, which were very good. It's just that my own perception of Nabiki wouldn't lend her that way. As for Kasumi, I personally like her best of the three tendo sisters and would choose her hands down for a fiancée. So I have no intention to have her being pursued by Dr Tofu. He is a good guy and all but I am rattling the boat on this one. Anyway, enough with all this endless banter. Lets get to the meat and potatoes of this fanfic.

Chapter One 

"Skies of Opal"

The day ushered in like much before with the sun still beneath the horizon as its time to shine was still nigh. Even at this early hour of the morning, many were moving about in the now famous place known as Nerima. Merchants along the market strip hustle and bustle as they make their shops ready for the coming day and such. Faculty members head in to the Furikan High School campus to gather what materials they need and double check their lesson plans for the day. A certain skilled town doctor goes over his list of patients he will be seeing today and makes certain to leave space in case a certain pig tailed boy needs another unscheduled check up. In a certain larger then most dojo estate, a dutiful yet unappreciated ninja goes about the task of waking up his two masters, one a teenage young girl and another a older teenage boy.

At the Tendo Residence, a certain pig tailed boy, Ranma practices his kata absent of his father who unsurprisingly decides to sleep in which seems to be the latest habit of the old man as of late. Not being the least bit troubled by this, Ranma continues his training putting all he has into it, as his movements remain fluid and well balanced.

Kasumi is also up at the early hour as she prepares breakfast for the large family who reside in the dojo that being the Saotomes and the Tendos. The day seems to be starting much like many before it but little do they know things are about to change. This is apparent by a strange overcast, which slowly but gradually takes over the skies preventing even the sun from shining its light.

As this occurs, a strong gale of wind begins to pick up as the clouds of the sky become more and more black and ominous. As the weather condition continues to worsen, even Ranma is pulled from his routine to look around. About this time, the thunder begins followed by the lightning. Fearing the possibility of being struck, Ranma returns in doors to check the TV to find out what is going on. On most channels are reports about the strange weather. On a particular channel is a man in a suit who points at a screen behind him:

"It seems a rather mean storm system is heading for all of Nerima. We were hoping the system would be diverted by a high we were expecting early this morning but somehow that high has disappeared leaving us wide open. As of now, all schools in the Nerima area are suspending operations due to the impending serious weather heading towards us. We are also receiving some reports that some business are also being wise and closing up to prepare for the storm that is due to unleash its fury on us some time this evening. We expect it to make complete landfall sometime between six and seven tonight. It is encouraged that residences and businesses take the required Typhoon preparations immediately. Due to proper flood and drainage measures, we are only being given a voluntary evacuation at this time. However, stayed tuned as this may change at anytime."

The broadcast ends at this time so that Ranma turns it off and turns around to find that everyone is there and has been listening. Apparently, all the lightning and thunder awoke them far earlier and they came down to find out what was going on.

"A typhoon, this is most unusual." Soun puts his paper away after stating this with a serious look on his face.

"I sense something odd about this Tendo. It's just a feeling I have but something is not quite normal." Genma also shares a similar face as he worries about the future of the school if the dojo is damaged severely.

"Well, we can only hope it will be mild." Kasumi shows a small smile on her face as she tries to think positively though she too worries about the uncertain future.

"Wishful thinking, Kasumi." Nabiki being the one of all who thinks about the money factors of any matter ponders grimly on the damage the potential storm could cause and what could happen to them.

"We need to take necessary action then. They said we must prepare or something right." Ranma nods to himself as he remembers what the weather guy said earlier about making Typhoon preparations.

"Good idea son and with school closed we have plenty of help today." Soun smiles as he thinks of what must be done to properly protect his home from the storm.

"We have not a moment to lose then Tendo. Lets initiate Operation Typhoon Defense at once." Genma stands as he says this with Soun beside him as a Japanese flag goes up behind them.

Soun looks to all who seem ready to proceed with whatever is needed.

"Kasumi, go out to the market and gather what foodstuffs we will need for at least a week's time. If this storm is going be as half as bad as they say it is the markets will be in bad repair after the storm." Kasumi nods to her father then heads out.

"Nabiki, being you're such a wizard when it comes to money, see if you can find out how much its going to cost to purchase boards and such for our windows and doors." Nabiki with an uncharacteristic seriousness gets up from the table and after nodding heads out at once.

"Okay, Ranma and Akane listen up. I already have some boards we will be using to prepare the training hall. It seems the boards we normally use for the house ended up being used to mend and repair damage elsewhere so we don't have those yet. Anyway, I need you two to start getting the boards for the training hall placed over the windows and doors."

"Whatever you say. All right, Akane lets get to it." Ranma stands up and starts towards the door.

"Well, sound like a plan then." Akane after nodding gets up and follows Ranma outside.

"Hmm, hey Akane do you have any idea where we keeps those boards he was talking about." Ranma looks around scratching his head unable to recall ever seeing any boards lying around anywhere.

"Mostly likely their in the spare room inside the training hall." Akane rubs her chin in thought then enters the training hall to check on her suspicion.

As the two find the spare room, their stacked in a corner are the boards that were mentioned earlier.

"Well, with all the windows on this place, I would say this is going to take a while." Ranma looks around and notes this before looking back to the stack of wood.

"Then we should get started. Lets get this stack outside so we can put them up faster." Akane walks over to the stack as if to pick it up.

"Tomboy or not, your going to need some help with that Akane." With that Ranma and Akane lift the stack and carry it outside and set it down in the yard.

A few blocks down, a new residence, which has been under construction for some time, has been recently completed. The family to live in the grand estate is currently moving in today. They have come a long way flying all the way from Egypt their native country in their privately owned jet. Seems to be a case of bad timing considering the impending storm but no other day was available so here they are.

The wealthy noble family, the Shakra's moved here to get a change of scenery. Several ancestors of the Shakra family once served one as members of the elite Royal Army for different pharaohs. As such the family has had a rich background in a secret yet world-renowned martial art skill, the Azure Skies of Chaos fighting style. The fighting style being one and the same used by the their ancestors and passed down through the family. Aside from the members of the immediate family, the founding master Nadia Sorentai is the only other who practices the art. More on her later.

Thus they have a lot of prestige and wealth. The family of Shakra consists of the dad of the house, Ramus and his wife and mother of the house, Mina. They have three children, the eldest sister, Nami who is 21, the middle child and son, Laserai who is 19 and the youngest sister, Lina who is 17.

Since the morning hour is still young the moving crew is still busy moving their belongings inside. So the family resides temporarily at a fancy hotel within the city. Mr. Ramus left home early before the morning hour to an emergency meeting with several grandmasters in the area. After eating a fine breakfast, the family disperses as they wish to see the city they have moved into. Mrs. Mina Shakra stays at the hotel but has several servants sent out to gather needed foodstuffs and supplies in preparation for the storm. The children venture out to explore their new city and get a lay of the land. Mina makes certain that they have been made aware they have a curfew of five since they have learned the storm is expected some time around 6 or 7 in the evening.

Mina looks up from her seat in the hotel as she looks over her children to see they have dressed properly. Prior to their arrival, they acquired many clothes that are common clothes typical in Japan. Coming from an arid country, this is a drastic change but being a family who likes to globe trot this is not a big deal.

"Mina using her uncanny motherly skills with a simple glance is able to see all is well: Okay, now your suppose to meet at the new Shakra Estate on White Cherry Lane before 5, right?"

Laserai looks over his PDA and raises it up to her: "Right, mom. We will make sure we are at the house on time. I have only heard of the fury of a typhoon but I prefer not to experience once face to face."

Nami smiles at her brother's comment and nods: "Its okay, mother. I will make sure we stay out of trouble."

Lina twirls a finger in her black hair and looks up: "We know where the new place is so we will see you there when we get back, okay Mom. And aside from that we have our hidden weapons just in case."

Mina sighs relief upon hearing them speak but not because she doesn't trust them. No far from it in fact her children are far more responsible then any others. That and their family's elite martial arts background helps to relieve her fears as well. "Okay, I will meet you later kids."

With that the three children wave to their mom and head out the door and into Nerima. Armed with only a map of the city, their hidden weapons and their curiosity, the three new comers walk around the city observing and taking note of where everything is. Local sights like Furikan High School where they would eventually be going to school and also several restaurants they had heard were great in quality such as a Chinese place called the Cat Café and an okinami shop called Ukyou's.

The three pass these shops merely mentally noting their locations. The time of day is a little past 9 in the morning by the time they have reached this point. As they get further down the street however, they see a sight quite common here in Nerima but not common fare in their own country. Just up the road, they see what appears to be a red headed and wet girl with a Chinese shirt screaming at a small old man. As they get closer, it becomes apparent the elder's presence is unwelcome. Then they see the red headed girl kick the old man high into the air. The old man soon heads back towards the ground but suddenly noting the newcomers he sees two unusually beautiful girls among them and approaches them from mid air. The red headed girl stares over at what got the perverts attention and sighs but seeing what happens next keeps her attention on them.

Laserai, a dark complexion and male fine in appearance rivaling a greek god himself notes the approach of the mysterious old man. Being he is the star pupil in the Chaos fighting style he takes up a defensive stance. Lina and Nami, his two sisters who splittingly resemble the goddesses Shiva and Siren themselves stand slightly behind him also in a similar stance. The pint-sized old man approaches them. Laserai stares at the old man approaching realizing he is using some technique. "Hmm lets see what your up to."

Laserai left eye phases in appearance to become the appearance of a dragon's. The size is unchanged but a quick glance could see the shift in appearance. "Interesting, this old man seems to be quite familiar with the arts perhaps even having some mastery of it."

Unexpectedly, the older man swiftly and somehow gracefully lands in front of them seeing the girls also take up battle stances. His first glance misdirected him into believing the females he had begin eyeing were anything but special aside from their looks but now he was critically assessing them. "Your not the average trio of siblings are you?"

Laserai smirked briefly looking back to his sisters behind him briefly to affirm their readiness. Once he sees all is well simply with glancing into each ones eyes, he turns back towards the older man as his left eye returned to normal. "A wise assessment, elder."

Now the older man was intrigued. Granted, these young ones before him seemed to appear to be your average everyday Japanese teenagers they didn't fool him. It was clear they were not from around here. In fact, judging from the ready stance they had taken which was unlike any he had come across, it was clear they were not even from this continent. "Who are you people? It's clear to me you are not from around here."

Laserai assesses the old man and as expected confirms his suspicions. Concerning this place called Nerima to which they had moved to he had heard many a story that had traveled even to Egypt where he had lived. Thus the place was quite popular for the countless odd occurrences that seemed to emanate from here "If I am not mistaken you are one of the founding masters of the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

The old man is shaken from his thoughts and looks up inquisitively. Granted, they were likely as many stories about his and everyone's antics in Nerima circling the world, as they were sands in the sea but for this child here to pick up on it without even a hint. Deciding not to show his curiosity the older man decided to indulge him. "You are correct, young one. I am Master Happosai, a founding master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

Laserai seeing the old man seems to be talkative decides it is time to introduce themselves and relaxes his stance causing his sisters to do the same. Seeing this, many people who had stopped to watch sensing there was to be no fight here moved on. "I am Laserai Shakra of the Azure Skies of Chaos School of Martial Arts." "This is my oldest sister, Nami and my youngest sister, Lina who also are students."

Azure School and the Shakra family, now where had he heard of that before? Some place Far East in the arid desert. It was a fighting style that was learned while training in the intense 110+ heat of the desert often even in Sand Storms hence the name. The freelance fighting style was not unfamiliar to the wise old man who rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So your master is the great Nadia Sorentai."

Laserai nearly loses composure but keeps his cool. How is it this elder could even have heard of his grandmaster Nadia is beyond him? The school and its arts were well hidden. Yet, it seemed as if he somehow had not only heard of the school but might have even met Nadia. Another time for that perhaps. "We have come all the way from Cairo, Egypt to take up residence here in Nerima, Japan. The reasons are unimportant but we are here nevertheless."

At this point, the red headed girl walks over to them who had only being watching them. Laserai notices right away there is something unique about the teenage girl standing before him. His signature dragon eye returns for a split second as he performs a quick analysis. A young girl who's true from is a young male with same eyes and black hair. This can only mean one thing Laserai surmises. Before the girl can speak, Laserai addresses her with his conclusion. "And you are Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

For a moment the girl points to herself and nods while trying to figure out how it is possible this total stranger could possibly know who she uhm he was. Then she Ranma recalls it's likely because half the world likely knows of all the mayhem that is commonplace here. "What have you been told about me?"

"Well, granted there are many stories in grand abundance concerning you and many others here. Some of which seems a bit far-fetched yet others are not as dismissible. From my calculations, I would say you're just like me aside from several details."

Ranma tilts his head to one side as he notes the words Laserai tells him. Just like me, not likely. Unlike this guy, my father never taught me to speak like that and he looks like he is well off monetarily speaking. Perhaps his life is as chaotic as mine is and they thought coming here would be a good idea? Bad call man. Nothing here in Nerima but chaos still this guy gives off aura just like mine. Ryoga is similar but this guy is nearly identical. "Well, you do make a point. Hey, where are you guys headed anyway?"

Laserai scratches his head and realizes he doesn't know. The sibling trio was merely wandering the city limits since they didn't know much about this place or inhabitants other than the rumors that's about all. "Well, we don't really know anyone here. So I guess you could say we were just following the wind wherever it would take us. Perhaps it is destiny that we meet."

"Well, I am heading back to the Tendo Dojo where me and this little freak here lives. Why don't you follow us back and we can introduce you to the rest of my family and the Tendos."

Laserai nods at this and concludes there is nothing else they were intending to do. His sisters also nod in agreement seeing they are also curious to finally meet the famous other family members of the Saotome family and the Tendos. "Very well, we shall accompany you to this place of dwelling."

"Cool, just follow me." Ranma heads off with Happi beside and the Shakra Sibling Trio following them.

After a few minutes of walking they arrive at the Tendo Dojo. The estate is not overly modern but a balance of such with a traditional setting. Also of note is the training hall to the side of the dojo itself and koi pond. Much of the house has boards on its windows and doors aside from the main entrance and the training hall is completely covered. The locale is exactly as the many stories had described thus causing Laserai to doubt more and more that the stories he had been hearing were fabricated.

"Here we are, the Tendo Dojo." Ranma walks in as Happi bounds off and disappears likely to his room.

As the group enters the main door and comes in, Ranma announces his presence. "I am back and I have brought friends"

An older girl likely about 19 in his best estimate is the first to greet and upon seeing them bows low to the floor in a traditional formal Japanese greeting. "My name is Kasumi Tendo, the eldest sister. It's a pleasure for you to visit our home."

Laserai and his sisters return the greeting not use to receiving such respect. As they face each other once more now standing, Laserai looks upon Kasumi for the first time. He also notes the oldest sister is quite the cute one in fact for the first time in his life he becomes unnerved by her. Thus he finds himself staring intently at Kasumi looking her directly in the eyes. Her growing blush on her face signifies she is more then aware of this attention she is getting and she doesn't seem to mind. His affliction as it seems is apparent in his voice as he addresses her. "Uhm, its an honor to be here."

This merits him a shocked stare from Nami his oldest who has never seen him acts this way and Lina who smirks at him.

"Please follow me to the others." Kasumi still blushing gets up just then and walks inside. Ranma looking at Laserai curiously but not saying anything motions them to follow and also does the same. The three siblings pause their steps briefly as the two sisters review their middle brother's curious actions.

Lina unable to keep her thoughts to herself leans in to Laserai's ear speaking low. "What is this brother? Are we falling for a girl you have only just met?"

Laserai realizing his composure is slightly off recollects himself and casts a mock glare at his youngest sibling while whispering to her. "You cut that out little sister. What you speak of is not possible for the likes of me."

Nami looks over at him with a quizzed look. Perhaps their move to Nerima was a good choice after all. It was clear Laserai liked girls but even though they were always pursuing him back in Egypt, not so much as one caught his eye until today. "Laserai, I think Lina is right. You seem to be very interested in that Kasumi girl. She seems nice and if half of what I heard about her is true she is a perfect fit for you."

"Hmm, first impressions are everything I suppose." This causes the sisters of his to nod as they follow him in careful to leave their shoes outside as is the custom.

As they round the hall and enter the living room slash dining area they see all are around the table. With several maps of the city sprawled on the table its clear they are probably preparing for the impending storm. Everyone looks up as they enter the room. Right away, Laserai sees his father sitting at the table with them, which is shocking to say the least. His feelings register on his face and not surprisingly his sisters mimic a similar look. "Father, but what are you doing here."

"Ah, Ramus here used to train us with us way back in the day even before we met Happosai. He is a better fighter even than I am." Soun laughs as his own admission knowing it to be true.

"Anyway, we learned he was in town and so we met up here. It's only mere coincidence you would eventually come here but somehow he already knew this was going to happen." Genma rubs his chin when finished speaking as he looks up at them.

"Popa, so you know the Tendos and the Saotomes." Lina looks at her father curiously as she doesn't recall him telling them about any trips to Japan.

"Yes, you are quite correct, my daughter. Whereas I am the descendant of my Egyptian ancestors you should now your mother is not Egyptian." Ramus stops to let the information sink in before he continues.

"I met your mother when I was in Japan on a training mission to assess the many fighting styles of the Far East. I have traversed most of Japan and have even gone as far as China. I visited many a master and learned much in my journeys. In the end, some of what is in the Chaos fighting style is the incorporation of what I learned during my travels." Ramus brushes a lock of hair out his face and rubs his neck.

"So, our mother is actually Japanese but she knows the art so well." Laserai did notice his mother didn't have the typical appearance of an Egyptian but he couldn't place where her looks came from so he didn't worry about it. By this time the three siblings have set down as they have been walking for a while.

"Yes, she was a skilled martial artist when I met her. Once I was certain she was the one I was going to marry, I begin training her in the Chaos style. To my surprise I learned she was a hidden weapons specialist. Not the kind that can pull a seemingly endless supply of weapons from out of nowhere. Instead her skills are limited to concealment of one to two hidden weapons much like a ninja. Anyway, her skills were incorporated into the Chaos style which is why we now practice the art of hidden weapons techniques." Ramus stops for a moment to catch his breath and let this next bit of info to sink in.

Lina, the oldest raises her hand to which her father acknowledge. "I see now how it is you're so familiar with Nerima and likely part of the reason why we moved here. What I don't understand is the connection with the Tendos and the Saotomes aside from your acquaintance with them.

Ramus thinks carefully about what he says next. He sort of regrets what he is about to tell them as it is something he hadn't thought through completely at the time but his honor bound him to his word so out with it then. "It seems much like my friend Genma here, I decided before the three of you were even born and prior to my marrying Mina that should I have a son I would arrange his marriage with one my friend Soun's three daughters. The time has come for this arrangement to begin."

Laserai being the only son in the lot of the three siblings gawks momentarily at his father for making such a rash decision but decides against making a huge fuss over it. As he had been taught by his master Nadia, honor binds the world and inhabitants and when not abused make its existence continuous.

"It seems to me the decision has already been made even before I could have had a say in it. Yet, being I am still inexperienced in such things and would likely have far more difficulty searching on my own I am appreciative of this arrangement you have made father."

Ramus smiles seeing how his son is able to take his pre set arrangement seriously and uphold his honor. "Very well, then. You may proceed, Soun friend."

Soun looks over at the boy who is to be betroved to yet another one of his daughters and is truly impressed with how well he cleans up. Not a single flaw is among him and he could easily pass as an Egyptian prince.

"Laserai, your reputation as an honorable martial artist shows to me you are the more than qualified to marry any one of my daughters. However, as you may know only two remain available as I have already betroved Akane to marry Ranma. Therefore, first there is Nabiki who is 16 and then Kasumi the oldest who is 19. Choose any one you wish and she will be your fiancée."

Laserai muses for a moment as he carefully weighs his options on the matter before him. It would be easy to pick Kasumi right away since his mind and heart seem to have already made the choice for him but being the logical one he goes over them both assessing what he has learned from reports he had received about them prior to his arrival.

_Nabiki, is the entrepreneur of the house and earns much of the money for the Tendo family. Plus if my sources of this area serve me well, she currently has interest in boys and all but marriage is not what she seeks now. Whereas its possible that a relationship could be there I would have to put up a strong offense and defense from the get go so she doesn't see me as an easy target. A lot of work it seems . . .too much work and the results of labor are unverifiable._

_On the other hand I have the more favorable choice. Thus Kasumi being the next option seems to be the best preference. Hello, of course she is the best choice. Not only is she just cute ah she is beautiful in all respects both in appearance and personality. In fact, she could even rival a goddess with her seemingly unearthly grace and genuine innocence. Despite her being naïve I can see through that defense. There is far more to this girl. She holds an inner strength many girls I have encountered simply do not have. Her eyes tell of a pain she buries well and the seemingly happy but false persona she shows the rest of the world. Not as much work as Nabiki but I think I will like this. Well, seems as I thought my mind is made up. Now lets get down to business._

Ramus looks at his son, Laserai curiously noting his concentrated musings and sees he seems to be coming out of them. "So, so have you made a decision, son?"

Laserai looks up from his musings with his mind and clear and his choice confidently made. "Yes, I have. I choose Kasumi."

Next Time on Winds of Change 

The Shakras, Tendos and Saotomes react to Laserai's decision for a fiancée. How will Kasumi react? Will she accept or refuse? What of the on coming strange storm? Is there more to this storm is it just your average weather system? And where have all of Ranma's suitors and rivals gone? Find out in the next episode of Winds of Change. See you there.

So how is that folks for my come back to the world of Fanfiction. I am attempting to implement a writing technique I have acquired while reading **_Ansa_**, Fanfiction writer of the popular Teen Titan fanfic: "**Forvermore:Kindred Spirits."** What technique is that? Normal conversation without the "_he says she says"_ dialogue. Great, if you're writing a script for a movie or TV show but I agree not so great for fanfic writing. This technique he uses seems to make the whole story flow more smoothly. Look up the author name Ansa and check out his work. I assure you he is in a class all his own. Well, please review and help a fellow anime fan and writer out.

Laserai Out. ()

A LAPS Networks Original Fanfiction


End file.
